Secret Love Affair
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA, with her best friends, trying to meet knew people but she didn't think she'd fall for her strict, married Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael. Rachel and Brittany don't start off in a good start but in the end they share a connection that's too hard to resist. Find out what happens with these two.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Secret Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Grace Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they be get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry in the end with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brittany's POV.**

Wow I'm finally in college in New York City and it's only been a few days. Me and my best friends Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez all got an apartment that was close to the NYADA campus which is in Manhattan where our school will be for the next 4 years. I had my own room while Quinn and Santana shared their own room since their dating and Kurt and Blaine had his own room because there also dating while I Brittany Pierce am alone and single.

Were all from a small town called Lima in Ohio and we all graduated from the same school which was called Mckinley High. Classes start soon and so far I'm looking around trying to find my music class with Santana,Quinn, Kurt and Blaine.

"I think I found the room, come on girls and Blaine." Kurt tells us and we walked slowly walked into the room to hear a strong Angelic firm voice speaking to the other students.

Damn it I knew we were going to be late for our first college class of the year. The angel like voice stops talking and the teacher stares at us.

"What are your names, um late students?" A strong angelic firm female voice spoke out. I looked up straight and saw the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

She had long silky smooth dark wavy brunette hair that had light brown tips that was almost blonde. Her skintone was broze. She had cheekbones, slightly big nose, deep brown eyes. She was petite but her body was mature like. Her curves looked amazing in her black dress pants and her breast were huge in her light blue v neck dress top, compared to my own breasts and Santana's but Santana's are fake so it doesn't matter.

On her feet were light blue heels and I know this because she was sitting on her desk. She took pushed her glasses up more raising an eyebrow at us.

"Um I'm Brittany Pierce." I spoke up first and she looked at me for a long second before moving her eyes to Quinn, Blaine, Santana and Kurt.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." He says cheerfully.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt tells her her nervously.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn tells the gorgeous older woman

"And I'm Santana Lopez." Santana tells her just as nervous as I am. The woman looks at us and nodded looking at her list and looked up at us.

"Alright your all on my list but next time you are late for my class I will make you all sing in front of the whole class now take a seat." She tells us firmly.

Was she serious about making us sing in front of the class if we're late? I really hope not because I don't know a song right away.

"Miss Pierce are you waiting for an order from me to take a seat with your fellow classmates?" I shook my head, feeling my cheek burn in embarrassment.

She stares at me for a second as I'm still standing and I rush to my seat next to my friends. They stared at me confused. Great it's the first day and I'm already making a fool of myself.

"Now as I was saying before these four showed up. I'm Mrs. Rachel Berry-Carmichael but you can call me Mrs. Berry or Mrs. Carmichael. I'll be your Music Professor while Dean, Carmen Tibideaux is busy with other things and doesn't have the time to teach music. As you can see we are in the Round Room, it's called that because it's round and there is no where to hide from me. everyone will perform publicly twice, once in here and also at the end of the semester, the Winter Showcase."

I listen taking notes as Mrs. Berry spoke.

"Some of you are going to be singing for me right now and some of will sing for me tomorrow and the day after until I hear from all of you." We all nod listening.

"I will not be easy on you. Some of you will not make it into the show business world and some of you will but it's cut throat so don't expect this being an easy class."

I look around wondering if she's always this strict. "I will not be going in the name order so if I call your name you better be ready." She tells us firmly and looks around before her eyes on one of us.

"Miss Pierce your up first, stand in front of the room and Impress me." I stood up not believing I was going first. I went to the front of the room and talked to the lady on the piano and she nods then starts playing the song I picked. I take a deep breath and start singing.

_i'm never out of place  
where i can turn around and walk away  
'cause in my mind i wanna slap your face  
but i know if i do, i'm gonna catch a case  
just can't go 'round thinkin' _

I see Mrs. Berry staring at me as I sing and I keep on singing with a smile on my face.

_you can do what you wanna do  
it ain't like that  
i'm comin' after you  
you'll see that  
this ain't your party  
take it down 'cause you ain't nobody _

I glanced at my friends and they had smiles on their faces making me feel good but I focus on my new teacher for the next 4 years.

_i'm unaccountable  
believe that  
so sick and tired of you  
my emotions are in control  
i'm takin' the high road_

oh, i wanna walk in the club  
with my heels on  
oh, i wanna say, "shut up"  
but that'll be wrong,wrong

oh, i really like to make a scene  
i'mma put on a show  
i really don't act this way  
i'm takin' the high road, road, road  
i'm takin' the high road, road, road

Mrs. Berry stared at me the whole time as I sing the next verse.

_i told you one more time _  
_but you must have thought i was a punk with mine _  
_now i wanna fight you 'cause you let me believe _  
_that you have your heart so locked up in me _  
_just can't go 'round thinkin' _

_you can do what you wanna do _  
_it ain't like that _  
_i'm comin' after you _  
_you'll see that _  
_this ain't your party_

I couldn't help but dance a little to the beat and I saw the other students nodding their heads with smiles on their faces.

_take it down 'cause you ain't nobody _

_i'm unaccountable _  
_believe that _  
_so sick and tired of you _  
_my emotions are in control _  
_i'm takin' the high road _

_oh, i wanna walk in the club _  
_with my heels on _  
_oh, i wanna say, "shut up" _  
_but that'll be wrong,wrong _

_oh, i really like to make a scene _  
_i'mma put on a show _  
_i really don't act this way _  
_i'm takin' the high road, road, road _  
_i'm takin' the high road, road, road_

I smile having a good time as I finish up my song.

_you stole my love from me _  
_and just let it go and now i'm hurting _  
_but you want do that no more, i'm here to teach you _  
_a lesson that's valuable so you won't forget no more, oh _

_oh, i wanna walk in the club _  
_with my heels on _  
_oh, i wanna say, "shut up" _  
_but that'll be wrong,wrong _

_oh, i really like to make a scene _  
_i'mma put on a show _  
_i really don't act this way _  
_i'm takin' the high road, road, road _  
_i'm takin' the high road, road, road _

_i'm takin' the high road, road, road _  
_i'm takin' the high road, road, road_

When I finished singing, the students clapped for me but my eyes stayed on Mrs. Berry. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Interesting song choice, your voice is good." I started smiling at her and she kept staring at me.

"But it's not the best, have a seat Ms. Pierce." Suddently a frown appeared on my face. Great I knew it was going to be impossible to impress her. I joined the others and watched as our Professor grill more students with their singing. I hope my dance class next is alot better then this.

**Find Out what happens next and the song was High Road by Alexis Jordan.**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Feelings

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Grace Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

"_Mija you better sit still or else I'm going to burn you. Your not old enough to do your own hair_." The strong hispanic female voice yelled,pulling me out of my peaceful slumber.

I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 7:20 in the morning. I use to be an early morning person but since I had the kids, my body liked me resting later but today was the second day of a new school for many high school and college students.

"Sorry I'll stop moving." The soft voice of one of our daughters spoke. Slowly sitting up in the very comfortable king size bed that I shared with my wife of many years, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got out of this comfortable bed and walked towards the bathroom and walked in to see my wife Lydia curling the youngest twin's light brown hair.

"I just loved waking up to my wife yelling at one of our children." I whispered yawning then stared in the mirror at how pretty our youngest daughter looked. Lydia rolls her eyes before curling Analise's hair then put it down.

"Good morning mommy." I smile picking her up, kissing her cheek.

"Morning baby girl, can you go wake up your silbings please so we can have breakfast as a family?" Analise nods getting up and rushed out the bathroom.

We have two set of twins, our sons Eljah Felix Berry-Carmichael and Jarrett Fernando Berry-Carmicheal who are 13 and our little girls Remi Sierra Berry-Carmicheal and Analise Tamryn Berry-Carmicheal who just turned 5. Those are our kids. I was 20 when I had the boys then we wanted a couple of years then we had the girls.

I stared at my lovely wife and smiled when she moves closer to me after turning off the curling iron. She placed both hands on my hips, pecking my lips. I couldn't help but run my fingers through her long dark brown hair. Her hair was naturally curly. So was mine but I straigten it alot.

"Open your eyes darling, I need to see those beautiful brown eyes." Lydia whispers against my lips. I slowly opened my tired eyes, staring into her sparkling green ones.

I was the luckest woman in the world to have a super attractive woman with a body that was curvy yet slim, her breasts were naturally big compared to my own which only grew a few cup sizes over the years, due to getting pregnant with our children but normally my breasts weren't big but I wasn't flat either. Anyways a woman like Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmicheal? she makes me feel loved, sexy, special and so much more. Everybody in our life can see that were happy in love and everyday we believe it but why all of a sudden I had this dream about a tall blonde girl with blue eyes and a dancers body and a voice that was good but not great?

_Brittany Pierce_ was her name. She showed up late for my class along with her high school friends. She shouldn't be on my mind. No Lydia and our kids are supposed to be on my mind at all times.

"Earth to Rachel? baby are you with me?" I pushed back the thought of Brittany and refocused on the woman I woke up to everyday and slept next to everynight.

"Huh?" She chuckles placing her hand on my cheek.

"Where did you go?" I shook my head.

"Sorry I just got lost in your eyes, come we better get ready for day, I'm sure our children are starving." I lied hoping she didn't caught onto it because my woman knows when I'm lying.

She stared at me for a second then said okay before pecking my lips a few more time then left the room saying that she'll start breakfast. I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed.

How did I meet my wife you ask? well Lydia was born and raised in Barcelona Spain with her mom Laura, her Dad Alejandro and her two sisters Esmee and Irene. When Her dad got a new job as a doctor, they moved to New York City, my home town. Well the Hamptons was more like my home town but I went to school in the city.

It was the middle of my Freshman year of high school when she showed up to my school, with no friends, not a clue where her classes were so I offered to show her around, we became best friends by the end of the year, She became great friends with my best friends Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Nova Roberts, Stella Wright and Finn Hudson. They all got along with her and I was glad. Junior year everything changed, she told me that she falling in love with me and was scared that I wouldn't be her friend.

Good thing I was already an out Lesbian. I came out to my dads and my friends when I was 10 and since then I've always liked girls. I kissed her that day and she kissed me back, she was my first kiss and I was hers. We started dating after that and fell in love as the year went on. We never broke up, sure we had fights but we stayed together.

We graduated and got into the colleges we wanted, she went to NYU for pre med and she became a doctor like her Dad. We live in Manhatten, I went on Broadway my first year at NYADA. I played Frannie Brice in Funny Girl. It's my all time favorite musical. I starred in West Side Story, Wicked, Sping Awakening and Rent in my days on this earth. My dance teacher Cassandra July wasn't my favorite person and trust me I wasn't hers. Now we talk from time to time and she's still teaching dance at NYADA but she does star in a few off Broadway plays. I got offered to take over the Performaning arts department when I settled down from my Broadway career and now I've been teaching at my old college for about two years now and I get paid good money.

Anyways in the summer, my family spends time with my dads in Hamptons. Yes I said dads. I have two openly gay dads, sexuality is very open minded in my family. Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmicheal is my name, daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry. Daddy is a lawyer and Dad is Doctor.

The rest was history. Now years have gone by, were happily married with the best kids in the world, we have the careers we wanted and I wouldn't change it for the world. Stop thinking about your student Rachel, she's not important, your family is more important then some freshman you hardly know.

I stopped thinking about it and got ready for work.

* * *

Brittany Pierce walked into the round room a little early and was about walk around when she saw her Professor sitting on a stool playing guitar and starts singing.

**_____Don't know much about your life._ **

**_____Don't know much about your world, _**

**_____but_ _Don't want to be alone tonight,_ **

**_____On this planet they call earth._**

Brittany sat down, listening to her sing. Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine walked in quietly, sitting down with Britt.

**_You don't know about my past, and_ _I don't have a future figured out._ **

**_And maybe this is going too fast._ _And maybe it's not meant to last._**

**_But what do you say to taking chances,_ _What do you say to jumping off the edge?_ **

**_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_ _Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_ _What do you say,_ _What do you say?_**

Rachel looked up and saw some of her students already here and kept on singing, seeing the rest of the students coming in and sitting down.

**_I just want to start again,_ _And maybe you could show me how to try,_ **

**_And maybe you could take me in,_ _Somewhere underneath your skin?_**

Rachel's eyes landed on Brittany and her voice got stronger as she sang.

**_What do you say to taking chances,_ _What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**

**_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_ _Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_ **

**_What do you say,_ _What do you say?_**

Santana stared at Brittany seeing a love struck look on her face and frowned slightly. This wasn't good.

**_And I had my heart beaten down,_ _But I always come back for more, yeah._ **

**_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_ _When you're laying down on the floor there._ **

**_So talk to me, talk to me,_ _Like lovers do._ **

**_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_ _Like lovers do,_ _Like lovers do._**

Rachel looks away and finished her song closing her eyes a little.

_**What do you say to taking chances, What do you say to jumping off the edge? **_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, **_

_**What do you say, What do you say?**_

_**Don't know much about your life And I don't know much about your world.**_

Everybody clapped for her and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I was just singing freely until everybody showed up." They clapped saying that she's amazing. She puts her guitar somewhere and looked at the group.

"Alright before we go on with the singing, your all going to stand up and follow my lead, were going to warm up those vocal cords." Rachel said clapping her hands.

Everybody stood up and followed Rachel as she starts the warm ups. Brittany did the best she could with the vocal warm ups but she was having trouble keeping up.

"Sit down Miss Pierce. You'll see me after class and we'll get those vocals perfectly, Cassandra will understand if your late."

Santana and Quinn looked at Brittany hopelessly and went on with the warm ups.

Brittany frowns hating that once again she was getting called out. She quickly sat down and crossed her hands over her chest, pouting. She wasn't use to this. When she was at McKinley High, She was in Glee club with her friends and Mr. Schue was kind and didn't call anybody out for messing up. Here she was on her second day of music class and she already felt like she was failing.

**After Class.**

When class was over, Santana placed her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Britt nods about to say something when Rachel's voice interupted them.

"I'm waiting Miss Pierce, you can see your friends later." They looked at her and she says that she'll see them later before making her way over to Mrs. Berry.

The others leave. Brittany frowns seeing the firm look on her face and put her hand up.

"I'm sorry for being late to your class with my friends but why are you only punishing me?" Rachel stared at freshman student,clearing her throat.

"Your punishing yourself by not breathing properly when your singing. You weren't the only one trust me, there were others like your friend Quinn Fabray. I call people out that seemed to be lacking in some departments, yours just happens to be breathing while your singing, it needs to be on point and right now it's not." She pointed out.

Brittany frowns feeling like she was being yelled out. Rachel saw the hurt look and sighs.

"if you can't handle my criticism Brittany then why are you here?" Brittany stared at Rachel.

"Because you asked me stay behind." Britt said clearly confused. She shook her head.

"No why are you at NYADA?" Brittany now understood the question.

"Because I heard this was the best peformancing arts college in New York. I've always dreamed of being a dancer but my singing is okay. I want to be the best at both, I was in my high school's glee club with my best friends and we won Nationals." Rachel stared at her listening.

"People see me as this dumb blonde that doesn't know anything but I surprised them all by graduating on the top of my class, I'm smart and dancing helps me focus, Mrs. Berry-Carmicheal I really want to learn everything you know but I really don't like getting called out in front of everybody." She tells her softly.

Rachel stared at Brittany for a second then gave her a slight smile then goes back to the show face.

"Fine I'll try not to pick on you as much but that doesn't mean I won't make it easy for you. I may seem strict and mean but this is me showing that I need more from you, can you show me that your meant to perform?" Brittany nods.

"Yes I'll show you that I have what it takes." Rachel nods.

"Let's get started with these vocal lessions then." Brittany felt good now. When they were done, Brittany was free to go.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Berry-Carmicheal. I can't wait for the next session." Rachel smiled at her.

"Keep practicing." She said okay then she saw Rachel's eye lit up and turned her head to see a gorgeous hispanic woman with green eyes, a great figure and breast that were pretty big, well big and natural compared to her best friend Santana's.

"See you on Friday." She quickly mutters then walked past the woman who gives her a polite.

"Well this is a surprise, hey darling?" Rachel spoke in surprise to see her wife.

Brittany made her way towards the door, then turned her head slighty, frowning when she saw both woman share a sweet kiss on the lips then hugged her. With that picture in her head, Britt quickly left the room and made her way towards her dance class.

Rachel held onto her wife, watching her student leave with a sad look on her face and sighs softly closing her eyes.

"Stop thinking about her Rachel." She thought before pulling away and smiles at her lovely wife, earning another kiss on the lips.

**Find Out what happens next and the song was Taking Chances from Glee.**


	3. Chapter 3 Not Very subtle

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Grace Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Brittany walked into her apartment that she shared with her best friends. Santana and Quinn were the only ones there since Kurt and Blaine were still out.

"Hey Britt how was the rest of your day?" Quinn asked putting her book down, Quinn Fabray was a bookworm.

"Fine." Britt said shortly, not wanting to talk about what happened at her vocal lesson or after it. She really didn't see them at lunch.

"How was your vocal lesson?" Santana asked walking out of the bathroom and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Better then I thought it would be. Sorry I didn't see you guys at lunch. Miss July made me practice since I was late." Santana sighs.

"It's like it was your fault. Mrs. Berry needs a new husband because to me it seems like she's not getting any." Quinn chuckles nodding her.

"She doesn't have a husband girls, I know for a fact." Both girls stared at her confused.

"She has two last names, of course she has a husband." Britt shook her head.

"So that doesn't mean it's a man she's married to? " Santana grins loving this imformation.

"She plays for our team? damn I knew my gaydar was right, it was going off the moment we walked into that room yesterday." Quinn hits her arm.

"How do you exactly know this Britts?" Brittany tells them what she saw. Quinn was about to say something when her phone rings, she saw that it was her mom and she quickly gets up going into the bedroom.

"Well husband or not, I didn't like how she called you out like twice in one week." Brittany didn't want her best friend since childhood to start something.

"I don't need you protecting me. I can take care of myself San and I already spoke to her about it." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Britts I know you can but your also my best friend and I don't want anybody hurting your feelings." She didn't need to worry about that.

"Trust me I'm fine, can we be done?" Santana stared at her surprised.

"Yes were done but we aren't done about your feelings for a married woman." Brittany stared at her.

"I don't have feelings for her." She lied. San knew she was lying.

"Britt you lie to me and right now you are. Do you really have some type of feelings for her?" She didn't want to answer that because she wasn't sure.

"Nothing is going on, her wife is gorgeous like she belongs on the runway and I'm just a college freshman." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? nothing is wrong with dating an older woman or older man." She groans.

"Stop it okay? please just drop it." Santana gives up for now.

"Fine all of us are planning on going to this place called Callbacks friday night, it's where most of the NYADA students hang out then were going to club Midnight."

San tells her. She wasn't in the mood to go hang out with some college friends. Maybe some other time which Rachel wasn't on her mind.

"Sounds great. You guys have fun though." Santana wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Britt your going out with us too, it's a friday night." Brittany glared at her.

"I don't want to go." Santana booed her jokingly.

"Let me know when dinner is ready." Brittany grabbed her bag and went to her room.

"Not very subtle feelings there Britts." Santana mutters.

**The Next Day.**

Brittany walked ino her dance class and joined the rest of the freshman student. Miss July walked in barking orders and Brittany followed them with the rest. As Britt danced around, she heard Cassie talking to somebody. Brittany finally glanced over and saw Mrs. Berry-Carmicheal laughing with her dance teacher.

"Keep dancing Brittany, you don't want Miss July yelling at you." Quinn whispered as they danced together.

She refocused on her dancing and frowns slightly when saw Rachel leaving.

When class was over, Brittany was the last one to put her stuff in her bag. She heard somebody clear their throat. She looked up to see Miss July.

"I see it in your eyes." She stood up grabbing her bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassie smirked.

"I saw the look on your face when Rachel left. Not very subtle if you ask me." Brittany couldn't believe other people were noticing her crush on her professor.

"She's married and I'm not going to break up a marriage." Cassie just took a sip of her water.

"Good because she has 4 kids with her wife. Those two are something special and no college freshman should break that up." Britt nods.

"On the other hand I think she might be interested. Don't do anything to get caught." Cassie said before leaving the room.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4 What Was I Thinking?

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally the weekend for everybody. Brittany decided that she might aswell enjoy her night with her best friends and it was friday after all. This night would take her mind off the woman that can't seem to get out of her mind. Even Miss Cassandra July noticed the way she seemed into the married woman.

Brittany walked out of the school's computer room and saw Rachel texting on her phone in the middle of the hallway. She took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Mrs. Berry, great class this morning." Rachel looked up from her phone and saw the one student she tried to ignore when class wasn't in session.

"I aim to please Miss Pierce. If you excuse me I must be going now." Brittany grabbed her hand gently then saw the look on her face and dropped it.

"Sorry, um I was just about to go to lunch, would you like to join me?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"I mean you have to eat right?" She just nods.

"Yes I have to eat but it's kind of inappropriate for us to share a lunch together. I'm your professor and I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Rachel pointed out.

Brittany was losing her mind. She didn't think a simple lunch could hurt? She just wanted to see what Rachel was like outside these walls.

"Then we can go somewhere that nobody can see us. It's just lunch." Brittany says hopefully.

Rachel looked back at her phone and saw that Lydia had to cancel their lunch date for work. She sighs.

"Fine since my lunch date, cancelled on me. You should go to a place that most college students from NYADA don't hang out at." Britt was squealing from the inside.

"Great I eat anything." Rachel stared at her raising an eyebrow and felt herself smirking.

"Even vegan food?" Brittany felt her cheeks burning. Vegan food? that means she doesn't eat meat? how was she suppose to sit through lunch hitting Rabbit food?

"So your Vegan? is your wife vegan?" She stared at Brittany wondering how she knew she was married to a woman? oh right on Tuesday when Lydia showed up.

"No she eats meat, our kids eat meat aswell. I'm just the odd ball in the family." Rachel chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" Britt asked feeling great inside.

"Sure we'll go in my car instead of the subway." Britt whispers okay and started to follow Rachel out the side door.

Santana and Quinn were walking down the hallway holding hands. Quinn was about to whisper in her girlfriend's ear when she saw Brittany chatting with Rachel.

"San look at Britt, she's leaving with Rachel." Santana watched both woman walk out the door together with smiles on their faces.

"What the hell is she doing?" San thought shaking her head head.

"Should we ask her about it before we go out tonight?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah we'll do that baby but right now I'm starving and I wants my food." Santana tells her grinning.

**After Lunch.**

"So your going out tonight? Callbacks?" Rachel hinted as they now sat on one of the benches of Central park.

Lunch was great but now they were enjoying the beautiful New York day.

"Yeah my roommates wanted to go there for some pre club Midnight fun." Rachel nods shrugging her shoulders. She remembers her teenage college days.

"Well atleast you get to sleep in tomorrow if you plan on drinking, I use to love going to Callbacks when I went to NYADA." Brittany blushed a little.

"I don't know about drinking but I do plan on having fun, do you want to join us?" Rachel shook her head.

"As fun as that sounds, it would be pretty odd for your college professor to be joining you. My kids need atleast one parent home while the other one is working." Britt sighs.

"Is it hard having a wife that works late?" She's use to it. She supports Lydia and her career choice.

"Sometimes but I wouldn't change it for the world, we have 4 amazing children and our marriage is great." Brittany couldn't help but look away, she knows that she shouldn't be jealous of Lydia but she was and it wasn't right.

Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Rachel staring into her eyes.

"Your phone is ringing." She sighs when Rachel let go and answered her phone.

"Hello? okay I'll be right there." She hangs up and stared at her.

"I should be heading back now, that was Santana wondering where I was." Brittany turns her head seeing how close Rachel was, confidently she pressed her lips against Rachel's and closed her eyes, she didn't feel her responding and froze. Britt pulled back quickly and stared at her seeing how in shock she was.

"That was wrong of me, have a good weekend." Brittany quickly ran off, heading back to NYADA.

"What was I thinking?" Both woman thought at the same time.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad News, Telling Santana

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Did that just happen? did my student just plant a kiss on my lips in the middle of Central park? This shouldn't be happening. It was inappropriate of me to be alone with Brittany, she's my _student_ and I'm a happily married woman with 4 kids. I need to leave this park bench. So glad the paparazzi haven't been taking pictures of me lately or my family, Lydia has nothing to worry about. I might be a former Broadway star but I haven't done anything Star worthy.

To make sure I'll check on some sites tomorrow. Time to go home to my family. I walked back to my car and tried so hard not to think about that kiss lingering on my lips.

When I got home, my wife was standing outside with a tired smile on her face. She's been coming home alot early lately. I turned my car off and take the keys out, before taking my seat belt off and getting out of the car. I quickly locked it and walked over to her.

"What are you doing home?" She didn't look happy.

"What's wrong Lydia?" She wipes the tear that's starting to fall.

"Papi died last night in his sleep." Oh god. Papi was my wife's grandpa and he treated me and the kids like his family. He was very ill and we knew at some point it would be time for him to leave us but I just didn't think it would be now. The kids aren't going to happy when they find this out.

I walked over to my wife and held her as we go inside the house. We both lied down on the couch and I ran my hands through her hair as she cried. I was crying too but not as strong as her.

"Why now?, we just saw him on Remi's and Analise's birthday." I just kissed her head temple.

"We knew it was going to happen at some point, atleast the girls got to see him before he left us." She just looked up at me and sniffles. She leans up and rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"How are we supposed to tell Eljah, Jarrett, Remi and Analise that their great grandpa is gone? it's not easy baby." I know it's not easy to give kids bad news.

"We'll figure it out but right now let's just lay here." She just nods closing her eyes and I close mine sighing softly.

This is where I need to be, comforting my wife as we go through this hard time. We'll figure out to tell the kids when were comfortable talking about it.

* * *

Brittany food wanting to talk about what happened today in the park but she's scared that Santana was going to judge her. She knew it was too soon to even plant a kiss on Rachel but she just looked so beautiful and to have her close, she lost her battle and just kissed her.

"Are you alright there Britt?" Blaine asked his best friend. She looked up nodding.

"Really because you haven't touched your food at all since we all sat down." Quinn said joining the conversation.

"I'm not that hungry." Santana sat there raising an eyebrow.

"Britts were not letting you go out with us with an empty stomach. Please eat your dinner." Brittany looked at her and got up.

"I guess I'm not going out with you then, because I'm not hungry." She got up and walked into her room, slapping the door.

"We'll wrap it for her and she can eat it later." Kurt said standing up, taking Brittany's plate and wrapped it up.

Santana get up saying that she'll be right back. She walks to Britt's door and knocked on the door. She heard a faint come in and opened the door walking in then closed it.

"Did something happen eariler today?" Brittany looked at her and nods.

"I kissed Rachel on the lips." Santana's eyes widen and sat down on her bed.

"Our music professor Rachel?" She nods looking away.

"I ran away after that." Santana shook her head chuckling.

"Wow Britt I love you and all but your going into the danger zone." She frowns.

"But you said it's okay to date a older man or an older woman." She nods remembering her words.

"Hell yea it's okay but it's not okay for you to be kissing our married professor. I even saw you go off with her this afteroon."

"We just had lunch, then we went to Central park and talked about her family, I know it's wrong but I have feelings for her." Brittany said standing up.

"Britt I know you like to have fun but this kind of fun will get you into trouble." She frowns not wanting to get into trouble.

"So I should just let it go?" Santana nods.

"Yes it's for the best B. Now come back out and finish your dinner so we can have fun tonight." Santana walked out the room.

Brittany stood there, putting a finger on her lips, She can't just let it go. She walks out of the room and rejoins the room and finishes her dinner before going out with her friends.

**On Monday.**

The group walked into round room, they sat down and saw the dean of students standing in front of the room.

"Hello students I'm Carmen Tibideaux, Mrs. Berry is out for the rest of the week due to personal reasons so I'll be taking over for her until she gets back."

Everybody stared at her nodding. Santana glanced over at Brittany wondering if that kiss the reason for Mrs. Berry not showing up.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Note

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Going out of town so I'll be updating when I get back from my trip. Bye guys.**


	7. Chapter 7 Cassie's Plan backfires

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

** I'm Back from my trip. Now for some more updates. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel was in the Hamptons for the rest of the week, it was now friday morning and NYADA students didn't have classes. Her wife and her kids went back to the city two days ago because Lydia had to work and the kids couldn't miss one more day of school but they promised each other that they would call. The Funeral for Lydia's papi was sad but they got through it. Lydia understood that she needed time alone and she promised to call in once and awhile.

Rach thought about the kiss alot but it wasn't right to think about being with somebody else when she's been off the market for years.

"Open up Schwimmer. Time to have a long chat with some of your favorite wine." Cassandra July yelled while banging on the door.

Rachel got up from the couch and walked towards the door, opening it to see that it was really Cassie. She let her in and closed the door when she brought her bag in.

"Why are you still calling me Schwimmer? We got past that years ago." She just waved her off and made her way towards the kitchen she knew so well.

Rachel follows her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here Cassie?" She turns around and gave her good friend a look.

"I'm here to help you out of your little problem. I know all about these feelings you have for your student who goes by the name Brittany Pierce." Rachel froze.

How does Cassie know about my feelings for my student? does she know about the kiss? Rachel thought.

"You kissed Brittany?" She really just say that out loud? come on Rachel get ahold of yourself.

"No she kissed me and then ran off." She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you respond to this kiss that she planted on you?" Rachel shook her head no but she did want to see how Brittany's lips felt against hers more, it was just a long peck on the lips but still it she felt it on her lips for hours even when Lydia kissed her.

Cassie walks over to her and hands her the glass of wine which Rachel thanks her for and she begins to take a sip.

"I really don't really know how it feels to be married but I know it's not easy. I see how your relationship with Lydia is. It's something special and I wouldn't do anything to break that bond if I was you. You have kids together." Rachel took another sip of her wine.

"You seriously think I don't know about this already Cassandra? I've been trying to get my mind straight. This whole is messing me up." She spats before sitting down drinking some more.

"Chill out Rach. Don't drown yourself in wine either. I think you want something to happen between you and Brittany. I told her like I'm about to tell you. Don't get caught amd you'll still have your family and marriage will still be there." She told her taking a sip of her own wine.

She put the glass down when she was done with it. "I will not lose my family over this. I'll just try to forget all about these strange feelings for my student, that's how I'm not going to get caught." Cassie shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Well I have a little surprise for you. Brittany is going to be staying with you for the weekend and you two are going to pretend like your not married and she's not your student. You will focus on your feelings and Lydia won't know about it." Rachel's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy? I didn't ask for this." Cassie smirks at her.

"I know you didn't but I figured you would be here while your family was back in the city. This way you can be together alone." Rachel glanced at her.

"She's not coming until later since her friends are leaving for Lima this morning. They are going to be there until Monday." She sighs.

"And what makes you think I want this to happen? your basically asking me to cheat on my wife? that's disrespectful to me and Lydia." Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Do you want me to cancel on her? wouldn't it be rude to blow her off when I promised her a nice weekend with her favorite professor?" She said about to get her phone out.

"Your a coldhearted bitch Cassie and I'm not surprised that your still without a man. You will never believe in a relationship because your always bitter and drunk."

Cassie stared at her surprised, wondering if that was the wine talking or she actually felt this way about her.

"Get fuck out of my house and spend the weekend with her because I'm not going along with your plan. You both make me sink." Rachel yelled before going upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Cassie jumped hearing the door slam and finished up her wine. She was trying to help her but she's made it worse. Now she had to call Brittany and tell her the bad news.

**In Brittany's POV.**

I'm the bus to the Hamptons right now with my bag ready to spend time with the woman of my dreams.. My phone rings and I see Ms. July is calling me.

"Hi Cassie, I'm on my way." I said with a smile on her face.

"Change of plans Brittany. I hate to tell you but it looks like my friend doesn't want you after all. You could still try to catch up with your friends." What? she set me up?

"No I'm already on the bus, can't you try to convince her?" I told her softy. This can't be happening.

"Look she's already pissed off as it is with me for coming up with this plan of ours. I'm sorry for doing this but when you get here? You can drive back to the city with me." She tells me before hanging up. Great I have go back to the city with my dance Instructor.

"Alright I'll see you when I get there." I hung the phone and looked out the window while putting my phone back in my purse. I wiped away the tear that was falling down my face.

Maybe when I get there I can try to convince that this can stay just between us. We can have this weekend as two friends hanging out? Smart thinking Brittany.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8 Small Note

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Please give me some ideas on how you want this to play out. I'll write more on this story a different time but for now I would love your ideas.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Lyric, New Feelings

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Brittany Pierce finally made it to the Hamptons, she realized that she was going to back to the City when she found away to her professors house.

"Brittany Pierce is that you?" She looked around wondering who was calling her and saw a girl waving at her. She had long wavy dark blonde hair, sun kissed tan skin, high cheek bones, a nice figure that was slim yet curvy, bright green eyes that popped. She had on short jean shorts on with a light blue tank top. Brittany could see that she was wearing a black bra. How does this girl know her? The girl made her way over to her.

"It's me Lyric Velasco, were in music class together with Professor Berry-Carmicheal at NYADA, I'm a Sophomore." Brittany stared at Lyric giving her a light smile.

"Oh right sorry I really don't know alot of people at school yet. Nice to meet you Lyric, cool name." Lyric smiles.

"Thanks my parents were into music, they thought why not name me after things you write on paper when your coming up with a song." Both laughed.

"Where you staying?" Britt stared at her awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was actually about to head back to the city. It seems like my plans are longer happening here." Lyric frowns not liking that she was leaving so soon. She grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you stay with me instead then this weekend? I'm visiting my parents and they said I could bring anybody I want. It would give us some time to get to know each other? what do you say?" Brittany stood there thinking about it and smiled.

"Sure why not, it would be nice to have a new friend." Lyric grins and pulls her over to her car and they get in putting their seat belts on.

Brittany's phone rings and she saw Cassie calling her. She answered it.

"**Hey Brittany are you coming or not**?" Brittany glanced over at Lyric.

"Actually I'm staying in the Hamptons now. I'm spending the weekend with a new friend of mine." Britt tells her.

Lyric grins at her then looks at the road. "**Are you sure**?" Cassie asked from the other line.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine, I'll see you Monday." They both talked for a little bit then hung up.

"So tell me about these messed up plans you had?" Brittany looked out the window.

"I rather not talk about it right now. Are we planning on going clubbing this weekend because I don't have club clothes." Lyric smirks at her.

"Your in luck Brittany, some of my best friends are meeting up at the best shopping places here. We'll make you look hot for the weekend." Britt couldn't help but smirk back.

"Alright let's have fun this weekend." Both girls squeal turning the music up and dance in the car.

"Did you bring your ID with you? because your going to need it tonight." Brittany nods, she never goes anywhere without her ID.

**Later That Night.**

Brittany met Lyric's friends Mara, Harper, Jazmina and Kyla when they went shopping eariler that day and she actually made new friends. She mostly thought they wouldn't like her but she was very surprised. They got dressed into hot outfits and made their way to the club. Lyric's parents were very welcoming towards Brittany. She found out that Lyric was bisexual like herself and she was currently single like herself aswell.

"Britt and Lyric over here." Jazmina called out through the loud music blasting. Lyric grabbed Britt's hand pulling her along and they joined the girls at the table.

"You want a drink Britt?" Harper asked standing up.

"No thanks." They gave her a look asking her if she was sure.

"Bring whatever you think I would like." Harper says woo before leaving the table. The girls laughed at her.

"So Brittany are you going to tell us about your plans now?" Lyric asked bouncing a little to the music.

"I kissed our music professor." Lyric starts to laugh but stopped when she saw the serious look on her face.

"Oh my god your serious? eww that's gross. She's our professor." Britt sighs.

"Yeah well I can't help but have feelings for her and I was hoping that this weekend would give us a chance to start something but I got rejected."

Lyric stared at her surprised. She seriously didn't think Brittany would be like one of those girls that sleeps with the professor? this was interesting imformation.

"Are you going to try to get with her?" Kyla asked taking her drink from Harper. She shook her head no as she gets her drink.

"Not right now since I'm still hurt about my plans. I know I sound crazy but you can't help who you fall for." Jazmina glanced at Lyric.

"Trust me Britt, Lyric here had a thing for Miss July last year, even slept with her too." They all go to NYADA.

Brittany stared at her trying not to picture that. Lyric and Cassandra? that made her laugh.

"It's not funny trust me, It was a mistake and I was drunk. We don't speak about it whenever we see each other." Lyric pouted.

"Would you sleep with her if you had the chance?" Brittany glanced at the girls giving them a look and they all smirked.

"You go girl, too bad she's married with a family. I met her wife last year and she's gorgeous." Harper tells them.

Brittany heard one of her favorite songs and got up. "You want to dance with me Lyric?" She smiles nodding, grabbing ahold of her hand and they go to the dance floor.

**_I wanna tell you my secret_**  
**_With just the sound of my breathing_**  
**_I wanna know your hearts beating_**  
**_I wanna tell ya, I wanna tell ya_**

Brittany stood behind Lyric, placing her hand hands on her hips and both girls moved to the beat.

_**Ahooo like that**_  
_**Yeah it feels so good that I can't hold back**_  
_**Ahooo like that**_  
_**Hit the right spot, making my eyes roll back**_

Lyric looked up at her grinning and grinds her hips more into her. Brittany felt herself relaxing more with her new friend.

_**Let there be let there be love**_  
_**Here in the here in the dark**_  
_**Turning me turning me on**_  
_**Not gonna fight anymore**_  
_**'cause I want your touch**_  
_**(Let's go!)** _

The other girls joined them on the dance floor and watched them as they got lost in the music.

_**Let there be love**_  
_**Here in the here in the dark**_  
_**Turning me turning me on**_  
_**Not gonna fight anymore**_  
_**'cause I want your touch **_  
_**(Let's go!)**_

Brittany wasn't thinking about Rachel as much anymore. Her mind was on Lyric who takes her breath away.

_**Want you to tell me you need it**_  
_**I wanna hear it repeated**_  
_**Want you to take me completely**_  
_**Want you to tell me**_  
_**Want you to tell me**_

_**Ahooo like that**_  
_**Yeah it feels so good that I can't hold back**_  
_**Ahooo like that**_  
_**Hit the right spot, making my eyes roll back**_

As both girls danced together, Lyric couldn't help but want to be more then friends with Brittany Pierce. She was pretty, she was bubbly yet fun, she was funny and she was an amazing dancer.

_**Let there be let there be love**_  
_**Here in the here in the dark**_  
_**Turning me turning me on**_  
_**Not gonna fight anymore**_  
_**'cause I want your touch**_  
_**(Let's go!) **_

_**Let there be love**_  
_**Here in the here in the dark**_  
_**Turning me turning me on**_  
_**Not gonna fight anymore**_  
_**'cause I want your touch **_  
_**(Let's go!)**_

Britt stared down at her taken to her beauty and bit her lip trying to figure out if she was going to kiss her tonight or just take it slow. She kept up the pace with her.

_**Let there be let there be love**_  
_**Let there be let there be love**_  
_**Let there be let there be love**_  
_**Let there be let there be love**_

Lyric Velasco wasn't like girls from Lima Ohio and that was a good thing.

_**Hmmm...**_  
_**Yeahhh...**_  
_**(Let's go!)**_  
_**Let there be love**_  
_**Oh yeah...**_  
_**Oh yeah...**_  
_**Oh yeah...**_

Lyric placed her hand on her neck as their mouths got closer. She was going to kiss Brittany. She really hopes that her new friend doesn't mind.

_**Let there be let there be love**_  
_**Here in the here in the dark**_  
_**Turning me turning me on**_  
_**Not gonna fight anymore**_  
_**'cause I want your touch**_  
_**(Let's go!) **_

_**Let there be love**_  
_**Here in the here in the dark**_  
_**Turning me turning me on**_  
_**Not gonna fight anymore**_  
_**'cause I want your touch **_  
_**(Let's go!)**_

"I'm not going to kiss you. We have to go dates first before we even get that close." Brittany whispers then pulled away when the song was over and she danced with the other girls when more songs come on.

Lyric stood in her spot watching Brittany dance with her friends and knew it was going to take some time to win her over. Her main mission will be to get their music professor off Brittany's radar. She needed somebody her own age range and she was perfect for that role.

"Brittany Pierce? get ready to be wooed." Lyric thought smirking before making her way over to the girls and began to dance with them.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Let There Be Love by Christina Aguilera.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sneak Peak

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I was walked into this nice cafe I always go to get the best Soy lattes and I go to the counter and order what I want for myself and my wife. Lydia is outside on the phone. I'm glad I have one more day off before going back to work. I know I need to stop avoiding Brittany Pierce, my job is more important then some kiss.

."Did you order for me?" Lydia asked me while wrapping her arms around my waist. Of course I responded yes to her question.

"Baby did you have a nice relaxing weekend without me or your kids?" She asked me pouting while chuckling. I roll my eyes.

"You know I rather be with my wife and my family but sometimes a woman just needs a break." Lydia nods saying that she agrees with me.

"Well the kids missed you this morning, your coming home tonight right?" I just gave her a look before taking our orders and we find a table.

"So Cassandra sent me a text, she said you wanted to talk about having an open marriage? what's that about?" I'm going to kill her.

"What? when she did she send you this Lydia?" She said that she got it yesterday.

"Baby I don't know what her problem is lately but I _don't_ want an open marriage." She grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure because she also sent me a text about some kiss with your student? did you kiss your student?" Now I'm really going to kill Cassandra July.

"She kissed me okay then she ran off and I haven't really spoken to her since. Cassie has lost her mind. I don't want you to think I'm a cheater." She kissed my hand.

"I don't baby. Do you have feelings for this student of yours?"

"It was just a little but I wasn't going to do something about it." She nods looking unsure.

"Cassie isn't my favorite person in the world but what if she's right about the whole open marriage ordeal? would you want to see where it goes with this student of yours?"

I stared at her not believing she was asking me this question. Oh Cassandra July was going to get it when I see her.

**Sneak Peak.**


	11. Chapter 11 Lydia Knows, Britt's Plan

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I was walked into this nice cafe I always go to get the best Soy lattes and I go to the counter and order what I want for myself and my wife. Lydia is outside on the phone. I'm glad I have one more day off before going back to work. I know I need to stop avoiding Brittany Pierce, my job is more important then some kiss.

"Did you order for me?" Lydia asked me while wrapping her arms around my waist. Of course I responded yes to her question.

"Baby did you have a nice relaxing weekend without me or your kids?" She asked me pouting while chuckling. I roll my eyes.

"You know I rather be with my wife and my family but sometimes a woman just needs a break." Lydia nods saying that she agrees with me.

"Well the kids missed you this morning, your coming home tonight right?" I just gave her a look before taking our orders and we find a table.

"So Cassandra sent me a text, she said you wanted to talk about having an open marriage? what's that about?" I'm going to kill her.

"What? when did she send you this Lydia?" She said that she got it yesterday.

"Baby I don't know what her problem is lately but I _don't_ want an open marriage." She grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure because she also sent me a text about some kiss with your student? did you kiss your student?" Now I'm really going to kill Cassandra July.

"She kissed me okay then she ran off and I haven't really spoken to her since. Cassie has lost her mind. I don't want you to think I'm a cheater." She kissed my hand.

"I don't baby. Do you have feelings for this student of yours?" I can't believe this right now.

"It was just a little feeling that I had for her but I wasn't going to do something about it." She nods looking unsure.

"Cassie isn't my favorite person in the world you know this, Nova and Stella both know it." I nod while taking a bite of my muffin.

"But what if she's right about the whole open marriage ordeal? would you want to see where it goes with this student of yours?" Lydia asked softly.

I stared at her not believing she was asking me this question. Oh Cassandra July had no right to do this to me or get in my wife's head.

"Lydia she's putting this ridiculous thought into your head. I love the way our marriage is right now and Brittany means nothing to me, she's just my student and that's all she's ever going to be."

She looks at me still unsure. "How come I feel like your lying?" Great now she thinks I'm lying.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me? Lydia come on now. Cassie crossed the line when she sent you those texts, she's lucky I'm not working today."

"I had no reason not to trust you_ until_ now Rachel. We have four kids together and yet you have feelings for somebody else." I pulled my hand away from her.

"We're not going to be in an open marriage. I know it wouldn't that any of us are cheating but to me it feels wrong unless your not telling me something." Her green eyes widen.

"No I haven't been sneaking behind your back. I cherish our marriage. This student of yours better realize that your off the market." I just sighed.

Just then the door chimes meaning that somebody was walking in and I looked up to see Brittany herself with a few girls. I knew one of them was Lyric Velasco, she was a freshman last year. I glanced at the group as they went to the counter and ordered their breakfast.

"Is one of them her?" I looked back at my wife nodding.

"Which one Rachel?" She asked me firmly.

"Don't cause a scene in a public place Lydia, your going to scare the poor girl with your hot temper, trust me when I say that nothing is going to happen." She gave me a look and sighs.

"Fine I won't do anything for now but I'm not going to let some freshman college student ruin our marriage. She's got another thing coming because nobody steals my wife." She tells me before placing her hand on my hip.

"You already know I only love you. There is no doubt about it." I whispered to her, lacing my fingers with hers.

**In Britany's POV.**

I walked into this nice cafe with my new friends and I noticed that our music professor was here also. She wasn't alone though. They both glanced at me and her wife looked looked angry. I hope she wasn't angry with me? I didn't do anything.

"I think we should go out night just the two of us baby. Stella and Rodney offered to watch the kids." Her wife tells Rachel. She had a loving smile on her face and it upset me to see them together. That should be me and her not the woman she's been with for who knows how long.

"Great idea since we hardly have a date night since you have your late shifts at the hospital. I'll ring Stells later and tell her." I watched them kiss each other on the lips.

"B are you alright?" I finally looked away from them and looked at my new friends.

"Yeah Harper I'm fine." She looks past me and smirked.

"I told you her wife was gorgeous. If I was interested in woman then I'd totally do her." Harper whispers to me then grabs my hand as we sit down.

We all start talking about our weekend and laughed. We didn't have class for another hour. I haven't seen my roommates and I know they're worried about me.

"She's glancing your way B." Lyric tells me and of course I glanced her way to see Rachel staring at me. She gives me a slight wave then turns back to the woman with her.

"Do you think that's a sign that she want's me?" I asked the girls with hope.

"Girl it was just a small wave. Look they're leaving right now." I frown when I see them leaving holding hands. Her wife looks back us and gives me a dirty look.

"I think she knows about you B, you made your first adult enemy." Lyric joked.

"That's not funny, Santana would totally go Lima Heights on her if she ever hurt me, also I'm not a fighter." They all looked at me smirking.

"You became a fighter when you just took a bus to East Hamptons for our music professor. You want some Berry juice." They all laugh.

"No comment." They all squeal knowing their right. I will get her when the time is right but right now isn't the time.

"Brit are you free tonight? they play old time movies in the park and I was dying to go tonight." Lyric tells me with hope in her eyes.

I like Lyric but not in I want to be her girlfriend kind of way.

"Um I'll let you know later, it would be just two friends hanging out right?." She smiles at me nodding her head.

**The Next Day.**

When Rachel walked into her office, she saw Cassie sitting in her seat.

"Get out of my chair and out of my office." She said firmly.

"Are you still angry with the whole Brittany thing? I'm sorry okay but you can't hate your good friend forever." She scuffed.

"Not only am I angry about that but I'm disgusted in your for texting my wife about an open marriage idea and the kiss Brittany planted on me. Lydia no longer trusts me because of your bullshit texts. Get the hell out of my office." Cassie clears her throat.

"I'll leave you alone for now but we're going to talk because your the only friend I have in this world." She left her office.

Rachel was about to close her door when she saw Brittany standing in her doorway.

"Please don't be mad at Miss July, she was only trying to help me." Rachel just looked at her.

"I guess your wife knows about the kiss?" She just nods.

"She seems nice but are you happy with her?" Rachel chuckles.

"Having lunch with you that day was a big mistake. You kissing me shouldn't have happened but it did and it won't happen again." She frowns.

"Your saying that if I dated somebody else you wouldn't be jealous?" Rachel shook her head no giving her a firm look.

"Fine I won't bug you anymore. Your going to regret it you know and I'll be around when your ready." She tells her professor then turned around bumping into Lyric.

"Hey Lyric I decided that I would love to go with you to the movie." She smiles brightly and hugged her.

Rachel stared at them and quickly closed her office door. She didn't want to see them planning some date. Brittany was going to drive her crazy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Telling Lyric Off,Fighting

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Before I start the chapter I just want to say that Rachel isn't going to give into Brittany's plan for awhile into the story. She's not going to have an open marriage just so she can be with Britt. Her marriage with Lydia is going to slowly fall apart without Brittany being apart of it. **

**Rachel and Lydia will have a mutual divorce but it will be hard at first to let their love for each other go and they will be co parents. I don't know when that will be so please be**** patient with me. Brittberry will happen when I'm ready for it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel stared at the empty side of the bed that her wife and herself share and frowns thinking about what happened last night. Her wife never came home last night for their date night, she had to tell Stella and Rodney that she was sorry and she'll tell them when they can watch the kids again. Rachel didn't want to yell at her wife but she never even got a phone call from Lydia.

She loved her wife but sometimes her job took over. She was always working late due to her late shifts but she didn't even call. She sighs in frustration. Who knew married life would get harder over years. She needed to get up, get ready for work, make sure her kids were dressed and fed for school.

Rachel got out of the bed and fixed her hair then brushed her teeth before heading out of her room. She walks to Eljah's room first and tried to open the door but of course it was locked.

"Eljah Felix Berry-Carmichael what have I and your mom told you about locking your room door? Open the door right now." Rachel yelled banging on the door.

She heard mumbling and footsteps. The door opened. Rachel looked at her oldest son and shook her head.

"You know the rules, unless your changing clothes, this door is to stay unlocked. Get ready for school and you better not go back to bed." He nods tiredly then closed the door locking it again.

She shook her head walking towards Jarrett's room and began to open but once again his door was locked.

"Jarrett Fernando Berry-Carmicheal this door better be locked because your changing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not disrespectful like Eljah, I've been dressed since 5 mother, I just forgot to unlock the door." He yelled back to her. Jarrett was just like her when she was younger.

"Alright I'll see you downstairs, did you get all your homework done?" Jerrett opened the door showing off his mega Watt smile that he gained from his mother.

"Mommy you know that I always way ahead in my school work unlike my twin brother." Rachel shook her head chuckling. She hugged him.

"Alright young man, finish up what your doing then come downstairs and please make sure your brother is really awake." He nods before going back into his room.

Rachel leaves her second son's room then goes to Analise and Remi's room. They share a room until they're old enough to be in different rooms.

She opened the door to see both sisters fighting each other. She can hear Remi cursing out her sister in spanish and she instantly picked her up and put her in the corner.

"You know better to use bad words in this house or at school, 2 minutes in the corner then you are to get ready for school and after school you will be in the corner for an hour." Remi starts to protest.

"Don't even think about it Remi Sierra. I don't know why you two were fighting about it, you know very well that what you said was hurtful to your sister." Rachel exclaimed.

Analise had a smirk on her face. She loved when her sister got into trouble because that meant she was the favorite one.

"I would take that smirk off your face Analise Tamryn, don't think your off the hook because your not. You will be joining your sister for fighing when you get home from school." She frowns and quickly got dressed for school.

Remi was free to get dressed herself when her time was up and kept a pout on her face during breakfast. Rachel said goodbye to her kids when they got on the bus for school.

She quickly got ready after having breakfast. Her phone rings and she sees Cassandra calling her. She pressed ignored then walked into the bathroom to take a shower and began to sing.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home_

She got out a few minutes later, wrapped her body in a towel still singing.

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart_

Rachel got dressed then put on her makeup and did her hair then walked into the room to find her shoes.

_I know where we could go and never feel let down again  
We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home_

When she was done she walked around the house still singing as she grabbed what she needed.

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_  
_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_  
_Two pieces of a broken heart_

On her way to work, she kept on singing while looking at the road.

_Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep_  
_Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams_  
_'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)_  
_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

She past a few students finishing up her song and made her way to her office. She need to look at possible students that would fit perfectly for the winter showcase.

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_  
_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_  
_We fit together like_  
_Two pieces of a broken heart_

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

There was a knock on her door and she yelled come in. The door opens and she saw Kurt Hummel standing there.

"Mr. Hummel what can I do for you?" He asked if he could sit and she points to the seat. He sits down and looks at her nervously.

"So I know that the Winter showcase is in December. Do you think I have a chance at maybe being part of the show?" Rachel took a good look at Kurt. She really hasn't heard his voice but Carmen thinks he has something.

"Sing something with me and I'll let you know." His blue eyes widen.

"Right now?" She nods.

"I want to hear your voice." She puts some music on and he smiles loving this song.

_Rachel_/Kurt/_**Both.**_

_Im limited _Just look at me_ - Im limited And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda So now it's up to you_

For both of us_ - now it's up to you..._

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Rachel stared at Kurt very impressed with his voice.

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good.

Rachel smiled singing her part now.

_It well may be_  
_That we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime_  
_So let me say before we part_  
_So much of me_  
_Is made of what I learned from you_  
_You'll be with me_  
_Like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have re-written mine_  
_By being my friend..._

Kurt loved Rachel's voice as she sang one of his favorite songs.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_By a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_  
_In a distant wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_

Because I knew you

**_I have been changed for good_**

_And just to clear the air_ _I ask forgiveness_ _For the things I've done you blame me for_

But then, I guess we know There's blame to share

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore.**_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

As it passes a sun

_By a wind off the sea_

Like a stream that meets a boulder

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

Halfway through the wood,

They stared at each other as they sang.

**_Who can say if I've been_** **_Changed for the better?_** **_I do believe I have been_** **_Changed for the better_**

And because I knew you...

_Because I knew you..._

**_Because I knew you..._** **_I have been changed for good..._**

Rachel clapped.

"Wow your voice is very unique, you know how to handle your breathing while singing and I like your high voice. It's very Broadway. Well done Mr. Hummel."

He grins loving he got on her good side. Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmicheal was very powerful in the Broadway world. He saw all of her shows and he loved her fashion taste.

"You might have a chance at the Winter showcase but your going to have to find out like the rest of students here." He nods while standing up.

"Thanks again Mrs. Berry." He waved then left the room. If he was her age then he would be a really good friend of hers.

Her office phone rings.

"Rachel Berry-Carmicheal speaking?" She said in her professonal voice.

"**Rachel darling, it's Sage Winters I want to talk to you about something**." She was surprised to hear from her agent. She hasn't really been up for anything.

"What's going on Sage? I haven't heard from you in a while" She said smiling.

"**You got offered a book deal to talk about your life. I think it would be perfect way for your fan to see what you've been up to since your Broadway days, I think it's time that you let the world know who the kind of person you are behind the spotlight, what do you say**?" Sage asked.

She's always wanted to write about her life before Broadway and after it. She's won Tony's for crying out loud because of her talent.

"I'm totally up for it, when can we set up a meeting with the publisher that will be helping me with this process?" They talk more before ending the call.

It was time to go to the different rooms to see how her students were coming along with their assignments. She was planning on voice testing them sometime next week.

* * *

When Rachel walked into one of the dance rooms she saw a couple of girls from her class looking over their sheet music and walked in knocking on the door.

"Harper, Quinn, Lyric and Danielle how are you doing with your song choices?" She asked the girls.

"Quinn here can't seem to stay on pitch." Lyric and Harper spoke at the same time. Quinn glares at them. They might be Sohpomores but she could keep up with them.

"They keep laughing everytime Quinn begins to sing. It's getting really hard to work with them." Danielle spoke softly.

"Kiss my ass Danielle. It's not our faults she's always off key." Lyric said rolling her eyes. Rachel was tired of Lyric's catty popular high school attitude.

"What's up with you ?" Rachel asked glancing right at Lyric.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked confused.

"This isn't high school anymore. Cut the bad attitude because it's going to get you nowhere. Everything isn't go to get handed to you. Earn your right to shine." She frowns.

"These girls are your teammates rather you like or not." She starts to speak but Rachel put her hand up.

"I know you weren't about to speak when I'm talking to you." The other girls knew to stay quiet.

"You aren't the leader of this group Lyric. You are here to learn and that means getting to know your teammates, start acting like it." She nods.

"I want every single one of you to stop acting like the popular girls in school that bullies others. Start acting like a team because there is no I in team." She tells them firmly.

They all nod and she tells them to warm up. She helps them they go through the song.

"Alright girls keep practicing." She waves at them while leaving.

Lyric sends Brittany a text after Rachel left.

**Ur crush just got on my ass for acting out towards your roommate Quinn.*Lyric***

She gets a quick text back.

**Leave Quinny alone. Do you think that's a sign of jealousy?*Britt***

**Not sure but I better watch my back and I make no promises on your home girl.*Lyric***

They stopped texting after that.

"Lyric put the phone away so we can get back to working on this damn song." Harper yelled in frustration.

She flips her off then gets back to work and tried hard not to laugh at Quinn's and Danielle's voices.

**At Home the Berry-Carmicheal Family.**

Analise and Eljah were playing Wii in the living room while Jarret was in his room doing his homework. Remi was in her room ready a book since she couldn't have fun liker siblings were having. Rachel was working on dinner when the front door opens.

"Honey I'm home, Where are my _Mijas_ and _Mijos_?" Eljah and Analise paused the game and walked over to their mother.

"Your finally home Mama." Lydia hugged her oldest son then picked up her youngest daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I'm home _Mi estrella _. Somebody has to keep Mommy company. Were you both good in school?" Both of them nodded.

Rachel turned her head knowing that Eljah is lying.

"You better her the truth Eljah." He stared at his mom then looks back at his mother.

"I talked back to the teacher." Lydia gave her son a stern look.

"Then why are you playing Wii right now? you better get off that right now and go to your room writing a sorry note to your teacher for disrespecting her." He starts to protest.

"Boy you better get to your room. Don't make me ground you." He groans then heard Analise teasing him.

"Shut up ugly." He yelled.

"Eljah what are the rules here?" He says them all then says sorry to his sister before going to his room.

"You let him play Wii knowing that he got in trouble with Mrs. Baker?" Rachel nods.

"Because I already handled it until you showed up Lydia." Lydia put Analise down telling her to go back to her game. She ran into the living room.

"Was that a dig towards me Rachel?" She just gave her a look.

"Why are you pissed off at me?" Rach just scuffed shaking her head.

"If you can't tell it's the next day Lydia, what happened to last night?" She sighs.

"I'm sorry for blowing you off by not calling but this is my job and you knew this was going to happen when we got married and started a family." Lydia yelled.

"Of course but a damn phone call would have been nice. I was dressed up waiting for _you_." Lydia walks over to her and placed her hands on her hips.

"I just had a long night and I didn't really get any sleep. I'm sorry and I promise to make it up to you in the bedroom." Rachel froze closing her eyes.

"Sex isn't going to change how angry I am with you." Lydia kissed her neck.

"It's not sex baby you know It's _hacer el amor._" Rachel stopped cooking for a second and looked at her wife.

"Don't try to turn me on while I'm trying to make dinner for our family, we'll talk more about this later while the kids are asleep."

She nods whispering okay then slowly leans in pressing her lips against hers gently. Rachel pulled back quickly not giving into her.

"Get away so I can focus on dinner." Lydia laughed shaking her head then slapped her ass before walking upstairs.

When dinner was finally ready, they all sat down at the table and ate. Lydia placed her hand on Rachel's knee giving her a loving smiles.

"Did you have a good day at work Rae?" She nods and took another bite of her food.

"No problems with your student being into you?" Rachel stared at her sighing.

"What happened to trying me? don't do this in front of our children." The kids stared at them while eating their dinner.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Rachel shook her head knowing damn well that Lydia was not sorry for bringing it up.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Jarret asked surprised. He didn't want his moms fighting.

"You see what you did? Jarret please don't worry about it." Rachel got up with her plate and walked upstairs no longer wanting to be near her wife.

Lydia stared at her kids and sighed focusing on her food. Rachel just needed to cool down. She thought to herself.

**Find out what happens next and the songs are Two Pieces by Demi Lovato and For Good sung on Glee.**


	13. Chapter 13 Unfinished Business

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Before I start the chapter I just want to say that Rachel isn't going to give into Brittany's plan for awhile into the story. She's not going to have an open marriage just so she can be with Britt. Her marriage with Lydia is going to slowly fall apart without Brittany being apart of it. **

**Rachel and Lydia will have a mutual divorce but it will be hard at first to let their love for each other go and they will be co parents. I don't know when that will be so please be**** patient with me. Brittberry will happen when I'm ready for it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lydia made sure the kids were to bed then she walked upstairs and walked into hers and Rachel's room. She opened the door to see Rachel laying in bed reading her favorite book with the light still on.

"Can I have your plate please so I can wash it?" Rachel ignored her. Lydia mutters something in Spanish.

"I'm not being annoying Lydia." Lydia walked over to the bed and sits down.

"I'm sorry for doing that in front of our kids. It was very bitchy and It won't happen again." Rachel scuffed putting her bookmark where she left off in her current book she's reading then closed it.

"I'm going to say goonight to the kids and I'll wash my own plate." She told her gettting out of the bed grabbing her plate. Lydia stepped in front of her.

"Don't just ignore me and storm out of the room Rae. I was disrespectful to you I get it but I want to talk about it." Rachel stared at her.

"Let me get by Lydia, I say good night to our children everynight and I'm not going to change that." Lydia sighs looking down, letting her by. She jumps when she heard the door slam.

Her cell phone starts ringing. Lydia walks over to her purse and got it out. She stared at the number and sighs answers it putting it on speaker.

"Hi Chanel what's up?" She spoke tiredly sitting on the bed.

**"Are you free tonight for drinks with the others?" **Chanel said from the other line.

"Don't keep asking me. I'm tired of blowing my family off because you guys rather party and drink your life away."

"**It's just drinks Lydia and your acting like I'm pulling your arm to join us." **Chanel spoke.

"Yeah and I know I join you guys but I'm cutting down on that. Your turning me against my family and I'm done." Chanel chuckles.

**"I thought you were tired of being a wife that comes home when she's asked? I understand you wanting to see your children but come on do you really want to come home to Rachel when you can be with me?**" Rachel comes back hearing a woman talking that wasn't her wife.

"No hablamos de mi esposa Chanel. Ella es el amor de mi vida." She yelled at her in spanish. Chanel Rodriguez is too much when she addresses her feelings towards Lydia.

"**Alright I'll stop talking about how your in a loveless marriage.**" Rachel came into the room and walked over to her taking Lydia's phone.

"She's in a loveless marriage Chanel? come talk to us when you are married because until then fuck you." Rachel said now pissed off.

"Chanel I don't care what you think, my marriage _isn't_ loveless. She does make me feel alive every day we're together. Good bye." She hangs up.

"Loveless marriage huh? She pisses me off so much. She's always doing that and it makes me want to go off at her everytime." Lydia placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down baby. She's in the wrong all the time and I'm not going to be hanging out with her as much." Rach just looked at her.

"Did you really think it was okay to ask me in front of our children?" Lydia shook her head.

"No I will admit that it was disrespectful to bring up in front of our children." Rachel nods.

"You damn right it was. I told you a couple of times that I'm not and will not cheat on you." She yelled so tired of having this conversation.

"I believe you Rach, stop yelling at me." She slams her hand on the bed.

"No you don't Lydia. That's a bullshit lie don't make me sound stupid when I know I'm speaking the fucking truth." Lydia sighs shaking her head.

"Fine I'm worried that your going to leave me for that blonde haired girl with blue eyes who is younger then me." Rachel stared at her.

"You don't think I worry about hanging out with Chanel all the time? She might be your co worker and she proved my point of wanting to be with you."

Lydia pulled her wife close.

"I have no desire to be with Chanel. She's not my type and if she was I still wouldn't go for her because she's my co worker." Rachel just stared at her.

"Can we just go to sleep because we both have work tomorrow."

"Can I have a kiss first before we go to bed?" She turned her head. Lydia sighs kissing her cheek.

"Still mad at me?" Lydia whispered.

"We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. Give me a kiss goodnight." Rach spoke tiredly. They lean in giving each other a peck on the lips.

"You love me remember that." Rachel just nods giving her another kiss.

Lydia gets up going into the bathroom while Rach gets into bed and tries to sleep but this conversation was still on her mind.

**The Next Day.**

Brittany was in the library working on her assignment. Quinn walked over to her and took a seat.

"So what's going on with you these days?" Britt didn't want to tell Q her feelings for their professor.

"Nothing just enjoying school." Q knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"San told me about your crush on our music professor. Don't get mad at her, are you really going to act on your feelings?" Britt shook her head.

"She's married remember besides I kind of like Lyric." Quinn scuffed.

"Really B? she's stuck up to me and I really don't like her." Britt was about to say something when her eyes caught the sight of Rachel talking angrily on her phone then she keeps on walking.

"Are you even listening to me Britt?" She shook her head.

"Sorry but I really have to get back to this assignment for Miss July." Quinn nods getting up leaving her be. She'll talk to her later then.

When music class came around, everybody was surprised to see a little girl sitting in one of the chairs in front. They saw how cute and adorable she was.

"Alright everybody sorry about the the little guest we have this afternoon. This is one of my 5 year old daughters Remi Sierra Berry-Carmicheal. I was called to get her from school due to fighting which she knows not to do, so she'll be joining us." They all say hi to Remi who stares at them shyly.

Britt stared at the little girl that looked so much like her Rachel and Lydia together. They were blessed with gorgeous children.

"Miss Lopez and Miss Fabray I want you to sing for me please and you'll be getting comments from my little helper." They all stood up.

[Quinn:]  
_**Watching every motion**_  
_**In my foolish lovers game**_  
_**On this endless ocean**_  
_**Finally lovers know no shame**_

[Santana:]  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_

[Santana with Quinn:]  
**Take my breath away**  
**Take my breath away**

Rachel stared at them knowing that they weren't just for the class, they were singing to each other and that was very sweet.

[Quinn with Santana:]  
**Watching I keep waiting**  
**Still anticipating love**  
**Never hesitating**  
**To become the fated ones**

[Santana with Quinn:]  
**Turning and returning**  
**To some secret place to cry**  
**Watching in slow motion**  
**As you turn to me and say**

Brittany sways to the music, staring at Rachel who listened with her eyes closed.

Santana:]  
_My love_

[Santana with Quinn:]  
**Take my breath away**

[Santana:]  
_Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_In time you slipped away_  
_When the mirror crashed I called you_  
_And turned to hear you say_

_[Quinn:]_  
_**If only for today**_  
_**I am unafraid**_

Remi stared at her mommy grabbing ahold her hand. Rachel opened her eyes staring down at her daughter. She smiled at her squeezing her hand.

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
**Take my breath away**  
**Take my breath away**

_[Quinn with Santana:]_  
**Watching every motion**  
**In this foolish lover's game**  
**Haunted by the notion**  
**Somewhere there's a love in flames**

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
**Turning and returning**  
**To some secret place inside**  
**Watching in slow motion**  
**As you turn my way and say**

[Santana with Quinn:]  
**Take my breath away** ([Quinn:] _**My Love**_)  
Take my breath away

[Quinn:]  
_**My love,**_

[Santana and Quinn:]  
**Take my breath away, ooohh Away**

_[Santana and Quinn:]_  
**Take my breath away**

[Santana:]  
_My love,_

_[Quinn and Santana:]_  
**Take my breath away**

They finished making everybody clapped. Remi looked at them.

"What are your names?" They thought she sounded so cute.

"I'm Santana Lopez and this is Quinn Fabray." Remi smiles.

"You two were good. Quinn I would control your high notes alot better." Quinn was impressed.

"Santana try to keep your eyes open more when you sing and try not to move your hands alot." Santana smiles saying okay. Rachel's daughter was smart for her age.

"Alright girls you can sit down." They listen and Rachel goes on with the lesson for today. Brittany got a text from Lyric and she texts her back.

"Is my teaching boring you Miss Pierce?" Brittany slowly looked up.

"No Mrs. Berry. I'll put my phone away." Remi gets off the chair and walked up to Brittany sticking her hand out.

"Your supposed to hand your phone to her. No phones during my class." She hands the phone to Remi who gave her a soft smile then she goes back to her mommy.

"See me after class Miss Pierce." Santana shook her head. Lyric and her friends weren't good to hang out with. Brittany was never like this in high school. She was going to have a serious talk with her tonight, this was going to stop right now.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Take My Breath Away sung on Glee.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Talk,Fighting In The Park

**Secret Love Affair **

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**18 year old Brittany Pierce was in her first year at NYADA with her best friends Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. She was use to spending time with her friends and getting through her classes and making new friends but she didn't think her first year of college would be complicated when she found herself falling for her**** 33 year old married,Music Professor Rachel Barbra Berry-Carmichael who has been on Broadway for many years and went to college getting her degree in the musical arts while also being married to her wife Lydia Desirée Berry-Carmichael. **

**What happens when Brittany can't control her feelings from Mrs. Berry-Carmichael and risks everything of not be kicked out while starting something with the woman who surprisingly returns her feelings even though she's married and has kids out of the marriage. **

**Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will they get burned in the end? ****Find out what happens. **

**Berry-Carmichael**** marriage with kids through IVF in the beginning****. B**ut ends with Brittberry with Quinntana and Klaine relationships and many other friendships.

**Before I start the chapter I just want to say that Rachel isn't going to give into Brittany's plan for awhile into the story. She's not going to have an open marriage just so she can be with Britt. Her marriage with Lydia is going to slowly fall apart without Brittany being apart of it. **

**Rachel and Lydia will have a mutual divorce but it will be hard at first to let their love for each other go and they will be co parents. I don't know when that will be so please be**** patient with me. Brittberry will happen when I'm ready for it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Brittany walked into her apartment after a long day at school. She was surprised to see Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch waiting for her.

She stared at them confused as she put her bag down. "Are you all waiting for me?" They all nod wanting her to sit down and join them.

"Come sit down Britt, it's time to have a Britt-vention which is very much needed at this point." She sighs sitting down.

"What's this whole thing about?" Kurt raised in hand.

"Your never around anymore which is surprising. We wanted you to join us in Lima to visit and you stayed here. You never really told us what you did?" Britt sighs.

"I spent time in East Hamptons with my new friends, is that a problem?" They looked at her surprised.

"How did you even get to East Hampton?" Quinn asked.

"The bus. Why are you guys on my case about enjoying my life?" San stayed quiet trying to calm down her anger.

"Britt were not on your case. You've changed and we're just concerned." Brittany stared at her Santana.

"I thought we were trying to do new things with our lives? I will always have you as my best friends but your acting like I can't have new friends." They all agree on that.

"You're right Brittany but don't forget that you have us too." Blaine exclaimed.

"I'll try to hang out with you guys more, are we done now?" Santana raised her hand.

"Now that we got sweet with you guys but it's my turn to speak and trust me it's about to get serious.' They all stared at her.

"You've changed so much since you been here and it's not in a good way Britt." She frowns.

"Mrs. Berry has asked you to stand back a few times because of your talking back or your late for class. Getting your phone taken away by her daughter was crossing the line to me." Quinn nods agreeing with her girlfriend.

"The secretive is concerning me and the others. Your like my sister and I'm worried about you." Quinn exclaimed.

"If I told you my secrets then you would yell at me." San raised an eyebrow at her.

"Does this have to do you with your obsession with our music professor?" Her eyes widen. The others looked at San then back at Britt.

"You like our married professor? eww that's gross B." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Thanks alot Sanny, we talked about this in private and you tell our roommates?" San scuffed.

"Of course I did because your in the danger zone when you kissed her. Why did you really go to the Hamptons?"

"I already told you to spend time with my new friends." San wasn't believing her.

"And once again you lied to my face. Spit it out Brittany." She sighs.

"Why should you care anyways? you got Quinn and Kurt and Blaine have each other. I'm just trying to find somebody and I'm having fun." They frown at that.

"I understand that Britt but you can't be getting your mack on with our professor who really doesn't like you very much." San exclaimed.

"Are we done because I plan on hanging out with my friends tonight." Quinn frowns.

"Britt your friends aren't the best people to hang out with. I mean your friend Lyric is mean to me all the time." She knows that Lyric can be hard but she's not trying to be.

"I'll talk to her and Harper about that, can I go get ready now?" San shook her head not liking that she wants to rush off.

"No because you're going to hang out with us tonight, give your friends a rest for once." Brittany frowns.

"Fine I'll just text Harper and tell her that I can't make it to Callbacks tonight." Kurt smiles.

"Good because we were all going to watch old movies in Central Park tonight after dinner, you of course are joining us, you don't have a choice at this point."

She just gave him a fake smile before taking her phone out and texting Lyric telling her that she can't make it tonight.

Santana knows she's mad at her but she was doing what's best for B. They start on their school work then make they have dinner.

"It's going to be a fun night Britt, I promise you." Blaine told his best friend. Brittany just stayed quiet. She much rather spend time with her girls and it sucks that she's missing singing and dancing with her new friends.

**At Central Park.**

Rachel and Lydia are having a makeup date night at the park where they show old movies. They were laying on the blanket they brought with them. Rodney and Stella are watching the kids. The married couple are talking lightly, Rachel wasn't too happy with her after their fight the next before.

"Can we please just enjoy tonight please? you hardly said a word to me all night." Lydia said taking the water from her wife.

"Give me my water back Lydia." She said coolly.

"Don't act like that Rae. I'm trying here and you don't seem to care." Rachel just looked away .

"Are you going to be mad at me all night?" She shrugged.

"You know I'm started to think you actually have something going on with that Brittany girl. I never pegged you as a cheater." Rachel glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? I told you that _she_ kissed me, she was the one that put the moves on me and I'm the cheater?" Lydia frowns seeing Rachel starting to get up.

"Stop walking away from me." She scuffed glaring at her.

"Screw you Lydia, you should have invited_ Chanel_ since you like hanging out with her so much." Rachel yelled walking away from her.

Rachel bumped into somebody and mutters sorry walking around the person about to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Mrs. Berry are you okay?" She looked up to see Brittany Pierce looking concered.

"Get your hands off my wife." Lydia yelled pulling Brittany away from Rachel.

"I was just asking if she was okay since she seemed upset, god don't you trust your wife?" Lydia growled wanting to start something with her.

"Your acting ridiculous right now Lydia, you have no right to cause a scene in the middle of New York City. I'm so sorry Brittany." She just nods before going back to her friends.

"Rae baby I'm sorry." Lydia whispered trying to get her to stop being mad at her.

"Just stop Lydia you clearly like pissing me off tonight so we're going to to enjoy this fucking movie by not talking to each other." Rachel spats walking back to the blanket sititng away from her.

Lydia frowns walking back to the blanket, knowing that once again she messed things up between her and her wife. Her hot temper gets her into trouble.

"Can you atleast hold my hand and let me hold you?" Rachel just stared at her shaking her head.

"Please?" She asked hopefully.

"Fine Lydia but trust me I'm not going to be happy about it." Rachel moves closer to her feeling Lydia wrap her arms around her waist and hold her hand.

"Thank you." Lydia whispers. Rachel just stayed quiet feeling uncomfortable in her wife's arms right now. She much rather sit away from her.

"Don't rub my stomach, I'm still mad at you." Lydia frowns stopping her movements.

Santana watched Bittany stare at their music professor and sighs slapping her arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Santana just gave her a look.

"Sorry." They watched the movie with Brittany sneaking glances at Rachel from time to time who just focused on the movie.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
